


I bet Doctor Strange won't die permanently in Infinity War and this is the reason why.

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [23]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Meta, before infinity war, linking the facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	I bet Doctor Strange won't die permanently in Infinity War and this is the reason why.

### Recently, some websites have been spreading news about how Doctor Strange could die in Infinity War and how the actor Benedict Cumberbatch "suggested" that, what has been worrying many fans.However, there are many reasons why it would be simply stupid to kill Doctor Strange now and this post will discuss the reasons.

 

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5f155adb4670e6b519a24568d4d751fe/tumblr_inline_p772c5Gmqr1uyhiqa_540.png)

Well, let's consider the post in the picture. Benedict didn’t say that in the first place. They asked him about Doctor Strange 2 possible plots and he answered it and said like “If he makes it out alive.” [ **(interview here)**  ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F22KGhPMdp-A%3Ft%3D91&t=NzU5YmYyM2Y4NTcwMzYyYWZlMjJhZWMzYTQwMTM3Mzg0MzdhZmJlNyxLczBhWlI0eA%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172937499052%2Fguys-calm-down&m=0)He has to say that in order to not give out spoilers, specially because they are asking him what could happen in Doctor Strange 2, so if he confirmed, he would be saying Strange survives Infinity War and that would be an huge spoiler. I already wrote a post about how it’s stupid to kill Doctor Strange now and how Marvel very very probably won’t do it. They literally just launched the character and Benedict probably has a 6 movie contract like the other main actors.[ **Here’s the link if you want to read**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangessanctum.blogspot.ca%2F2018%2F04%2Fwill-doctor-strange-die-in-infinity-war.html&t=ZmU0ZTc3NGY2N2U5Mjk1YjlkMjA0ZWZhNGRmNzU3ZDY4MGUwYTIzOCxLczBhWlI0eA%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172937499052%2Fguys-calm-down&m=0) that more complete analysis.

Well, what do know about Doctor Strange 2?  
We know the villains will be Mordo and Nightmare, according to the writers. Following the Marvel time line, Infinity War happens just after Thor Ragnarok, and we know Doctor Strange and Thor interacted right before the events of the end of the movie per se, meaning that if there had to be a sequel involving Mordo, it would be more logic for it to happen in the future rather than in the gap between Doctor Strange and Thor Ragnarok or in the gap between Thor Ragnarok and Infinity War.

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-tYQEaSgr24g/WtJ3mbZBIXI/AAAAAAAAKt0/eGAHZimiTm4b8u66lhMmlISF3hNzo937ACLcBGAs/s1600/Captura%2Bde%2Btela%2Bde%2B2018-04-14%2B18-49-52.png)

It is possible for Doctor Strange 2 to happen in those gaps, but it would be a lot harder to fit all those events there without creating contradictions with Infinity War and Avengers 4, which supposedly would be a sequel to Infinity War.  
According to many rumors, Doctor Strange is in Avengers 4, so there's no sense to kill him off now.  
The producers also said that characters who died in Avengers 3 would remain dead, meaning characters who were in the MCU since phase 1 are more likely to die.

Spiderman, Black Panther, Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange, along with Captain Marvel and Ant Man, will be the main characters of the Marvel Phase 4, so they have very little chance of actually dying.

They have just introduced space and magic to the MCU, it would be insane to sacrifice all those worlds now, which took a lot of hard work in order to be accepted by the public. It's finally time to expand the MCU and Doctor Strange is a key when it comes to that.

[ ](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-A3e5PDIHamQ/Wr8iiZcUFTI/AAAAAAAAKN8/qdjuPzDN4EkNlgYxDutFG60oOFnkM6eGQCPcBGAYYCw/s1600/doctor_strange_pink_poster_edit_by_asherlockfan-dby2d6p.jpg)

They waited for 6 months so they could cast Benedict Cumberbatch (Doctor Strange movie comments) as the Master of the Mystic Arts, they made sure to build a solid story-line to introduce the Mystic aspects of the world such as the Sanctums, the Multiverse and the many Dimensions, including the Relics, Magic itself and the existence of The Masters of the Mystic Arts.

Marvel started it and they can't leave that in open now, specially because there are other Marvel series that follow the same world, such as Runaways.

In other worlds, it would be an huge loss of money to kill and abandon Doctor Strange at this point, they finally got the character where they wanted: introduced to the MCU, with a growing popularity, being played by one of the best actors of the world who has an huge fanbase with all the special effects and music today's resources have to offer.

They have been promoting Doctor Strange and Spiderman more than ever and it's a huge bet they will make it to the future movies.

**[More details about why Doctor Strange probably will survive >>>](http://xn--heres%20the%20link%20if%20you%20want%20to%20read-zt73a/) **

The interview in which he mentions Doctor Strange:


End file.
